oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Komachi Hikigaya
Komachi Hikigaya is Hachiman's younger sister. She is also a member of her school's student council. Appearance Komachi normal appearance is same as a middle school girl. Just like Hachiman, she too has a strand of hair standing straight. In the light novel, it was mentioned that Komachi is flat chested even for a middle school student which is overshadowed by her charms. Komachi seems to like and have bob cut or short hair. Personality Unlike her brother, Komachi has a cheerful and lively personality. She is also sly and crafty which Hachiman didn't seem to mind. In accordance to Hachiman's words, she’s got the Big Three: cuteness, prettiness and good looks. She sometimes tends to be cute. Komachi is well known for her charm which seems to attract everyone. Because of this, it is possible she is a popular girl in her school as her brother is unpopular and not very well-known. She is also a kind and caring person with an easy going personality. This can be seen when she requested help from the service club for Taishi and also in Chiba summer camp where she helped the elementary school students. She can also be serious when it comes to the matter of her family members' well-being. In one incident she refused to speak to her father for reasons unknown, which reduced her father to tears and even to the point of begging her to talk to him again. She also refused to talk to Hachiman when he answered her questions with unintended roughness, until he consulted her for advice to mend things up, with her being the reason for it. Abilities She has very good cooking skills as she is usually the one that creates meals for herself and Hachiman. This can be seen in OVA. She very well knows the likes and dislikes of Hachiman in food and people. She seems rather perceptive of her brother as she is able to notice that Hachiman had done another social kamikaze even though she was not present at the time. She is good at taking care of Hachiman and knows most of his needs as quoted by Yukino. History It is mentioned that she goes to the same middle school to which her brother went to. She also aims for Sobu High for the reason of her brother being there. But her reason seems to be rude though as it is mentioned in the light novel. She says that she will look like a nice girl in everyone’s eyes, in comparison to her brother as she had received treatment for an angel in middle school for the same reason. At some time, Komachi ran away from home once because she hated returning to an empty house. It was Hachiman who found her and he has been returning home before her ever since. However in light novel it was mentioned to be a lie told by Komachi to make Saki understand her brother's concern over Saki. In drama CD, it was mentioned that in middle school, Hachiman gave a present to the girl whom he liked on her birthday, by staying up all night compiling a bunch of anime songs to recommend. His present was accepted, but tragedy occurred the next day. At lunch time, in the PA system of the school, the broadcast committee chose his song by saying : ‘Aaaand the next song was requested by Class 2C’s Otagaya Hachiman-kun (snicker), a love song (snicker) for Yamashita-san!’. After this incident, the name Otagaya passed on even after his graduation, to which Komachi expressed her difficulty to pretend that Otagaya person to be someone else. Relationships Hachiman Hikigaya Due to their contrasting personalities, Hachiman seems to dote on Komachi a lot. She understands that her brother has a corrupted personality but still cares for and relies on him regardless. While attached to her brother, she shows cleverness in trying to pair up Hachiman with Yukino or Yui. In the past, due to the absence of their parents, Komachi often comes home to an empty house. She hated feeling unloved and being constantly alone; one day, she finally runs away from home. Hachiman was the one to find her, and bring her back home. Ever since then, Hachiman started coming back home from school early before Komachi so she doesn't have to come back to an empty house. However, it is a lie told by Komachi so that Saki Kawasaki understand her younger brother's concern for her, as Hachiman is surprised and has no recollection of the incident at all. She understood the cause and pain of Hachiman resulting him in current state and wishes to change him. She also acknowledges her brother and his kind heart. She uses her sly tactics to change Him. Hachiman also highly cares for her sister which is often shown in the series, to which his acquaintance teasingly refer it to as sis-con. It was mentioned that during her elementary school days, Hachiman took care of the cooking, while their parents were away in work considering her needs and safety, which is now taken over by her. Additionally Kawasaki Saki of class 2F developed respect for Hachiman, after meeting her. Komachi is the only person in the series to wish Hachiman for his birthday by text. Taishi Kawasaki She appears to be good friends with Taishi Kawasaki. Giving him advice about his family issue and slyly makes her brother to help him. She also contributed to a certain extent of help. Saika Totsuka Komachi met Saika in times of Taishi request. Like her brother she too mistakes him to be a girl at first. She feels Saika to be a nice person mentioned in OVA. She invited Saika to be judge for Wife point and Komachi also played with him in river bank of Chiba village camp. Despite all of this, Komachi worries about her brothers's romantic interest towards Saika. They are on good terms and address each other by their first names. In light novel, Hayama mistakes Komachi to be Saika's sister, due to their closeness. Service Club Komachi seems to have fine relationship with almost all acquaintance of her brother especially with the service club members. She even helped the service club in preparing a magazine as part of a campaign by the Chiba region to promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers. They even went out together for Shrine visit for new year and also to Chiba summer camp activity. She sometimes slyly setup date-like situation with her brother and any individual of the Service Club's members during their outing. Yukino Yukinoshita Yukino once mentioned that she was jealous of their sibling relationship, but they seems to be on good terms. Komachi has high respect for her. They freely talk about various topic and Yukino genuinely care for Komachi. They refer to each other on a first name basis, and Yukino seems to freely hangout with Komachi. Yukino once describes that she is close to her who takes care of one loser (Hachiman) by which she knows the Hardships of married life. Yui Yuigahama They seem to be on good terms, playing with each other in Chiba village. It was later revealed that Yui and Komachi met each-other way before, (i.e) after the car accident, Yui came to thank Hachiman for saving her dog but found him sleeping, she then gave the sweets as thanks to Komachi and left without Hachiman's knowing of her ever coming to his house. Yui even left Sablé under the care of Komachi during her family's summer vacation. Komachi is more relaxed to hangout with her than Yukino. Both of them call each other on a first name basis. In the drama CD, Komachi gifted a photo frame for Yui's birthday. Hayato Hayama They first met at Chiba Village summer camp and their interaction are very little. When she gave her opinion on Rumi's predicament, Hayato agreed with her. Gallery Fer.png|Komachi wore this sailor uniform and plain skirt, when seen in or after school 3463467.png|In the home economics room, Komachi Wore an Apron with her school uniform for helping the Service club in preparing an article for the magazine "Love and Marriage". Ko.png|Komaci appears in her 'swimsuit' by the riverbank playing with Yui. 6663.png|Komachi wore this outfit when she went shopping for Yui's birthday present with Yukino and Hachiman. C2.png|Komachi wore this when she went to Chiba summer camp as a Service Club's activity. Untitle.png|Komachi appears in a cat monster costume for the test of courage in Chiba Village summer camp to scare the elementary school children in the forest at night. 274414.jpg|Komachi wore a T-shirt and trowser over her innerwear when she is in house or during night time. 88565675.png|Komachi wore this dress to compete in bridal dress contest to find the best bride as a reference for the magazine that promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers. Quotes *"Is my mouth jammed?" *"Komachi-teki ni''' '''point ga takai." Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council